Entre Calderos y Pergaminos
by valitos
Summary: "Hermione desea dar sus EXTASIS, pero no quiere volver a Hogwarts… ¿Habrá alguna manera de hacerlo sin asistir a clases?, ¿Aceptará el profesor de Pociones su proposición?"
1. Chapter 1

Minerva por favor, piénsalo. – insistía Hermione por enésima vez – no me voy a vestir con uniforme, ya no tengo edad.

Hermione, las reglas del colegio son para todos sin excepción. No me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión.

Hermione bufó, ya no sabía qué más hacer para convencer a Minerva de que ella no iba a usar el uniforme de Hogwarts. A sus casi veinte años, ya no era una niñita para estar vistiéndose con blusas y faldas de escuela, además, sólo debía cursar medio año, lo suficiente para poder rendir los exámenes finales y poder obtener sus EXTASIS.

Muy bien Minerva, esta conversación llega hasta aquí. Voy a encontrar la forma de hacer los exámenes sin la necesidad de hacer el ridículo.- terminó por decir Hermione, levantándose de su silla – hasta luego Minerva, espero volverte a ver pronto – y apresuradamente, salió de la dirección del colegio con destino a Hogsmeade. Ron debía llevar un rato esperándola en el bar.

Hermione estaba decidida a no darse por vencida. Había hablado con medio mundo mágico, y todos le habían dicho lo mismo: no había manera de que rindiera sus EXTASIS sin asistir al colegio.

¿Cómo te fue? - Preguntó Ron en cuanto se encontraron en las tres escobas.

¡Igual!¡No hay manera de hacerla entrar en razón!- espetó Hermione, mientras se sentaban en una mesa apartada y Ron pedía a Rosmerta un par de cervezas de mantequilla.

En realidad no sé para que te obsesionas con sacar los EXTASIS, si con la condecoración como héroes de guerra que nos proporcionaronpuedes trabajar en lo que sea, Herms…

Hermione rodó los ojos, entendía que a Ron no le apasionara la idea de terminar sus estudios, para entrar a los Chudley Cannons no necesitaba siquiera haber terminado los TIMOS…

Ron, te vuelvo a repetir, los trofeos de guerra no sirven para estudiar Medimagia, además, tú sabes que para mí es importante, ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

Claro que entiendo Herms – le dijo, aunque la verdad era que no le importaba mucho, él sabía que después de la boda, ella no iba a tener tiempo para estudiar y mantener la casa y los niños.

La verdad es que ya no se qué hacer, creo que voy a tener que aceptar el tener que usar el maldito uniforme.

A menos, claro, de que convenzas a la profesora McGonagall de que puedas dar los exámenes vía lechuza… jajaja- Ron reía con ganas su broma.

¡Oh Ron!,¡eres un genio! – exclamó Hermione mientras se ponía de pie y abandonaba las Tres Escobas.- Nosé cómo no se me ocurrió antes…- iba hablando sola, ya sin darse cuenta de que dejaba a un Ron con los ojos y la boca abierta sin entender nada.

Minerva McGonagall estaba en su oficina cuando escuchó que alguien subía corriendo por las escaleras de caracol, pero cuando observó entrar a Hermione, se dio cuenta por su expresión que lo que le iba a decir, no le iba a gustar mucho…

Minerva, es lo más conveniente y lógico. Piénsalo por favor, de verdad que necesito esos EXTASIS y esta es la única manera de obtenerlo sin la necesidad de venir a clases. A los muggles les funciona bien, solo necesito los temarios que entran en cada examen y las fechas en los cuales debo venir a darlos. Si quieres yo hablo personalmente con cada profesor.

Minerva vio en los ojos de Hermione la desesperación de la chica, de verdad quería ayudarla, y si esta era una manera de hacerlo… ¿por qué no?

-Bien, hablare con el ministro, pero de antemano te digo que no va a ser fácil y… - Hermione no la dejo terminar de hablar, se le arrojo a los brazos y le dio un apretón que casi la deja sin aliento.

- Lo siento- le dijo avergonzada – voy a ver a Ron y Harry para contarles- y salió corriendo de la dirección.

Harry, Ginny y Ron la esperaban en la Madriguera, Ron se había encargado de ponerlos al día con las últimas novedades, claro, sin decirles que había sido una broma la de decirle a Hermione de tomar clases por lechuza, les había dicho que era una idea suya para que Hermione pudiera terminar sus exámenes. Pero el resultado era el mismo, estaban todos ansiosos por saber que le había dicho la directora.

En cuanto llegó, Ginny se le tiro encima atropellándola con preguntas. Ron y Harry sonreían. Hermione se sentó a explicarles a los chicos que la directora había aceptado su propuesta y que iba a hablar con el ministro en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. No era seguro, pero algo es algo.

Hermy, no sé por qué no quieres volver al colegio…- le dijo Ginny en cuanto tuvo oportunidad y estuvieron solas – si sólo tienes un año más que yo…

Ginny por favor entiéndeme, ya no parezco una adolecente para llevar uniforme, y no es por ti… además, gracias al uso del giratiempo en tercero, tengo un año más de edad, y si tomamos en cuenta el año que nos ha costado la reconstrucción de Hogwarts… ya casi estoy por cumplir los veinte… ¿cómo crees que me vería de uniforme?- le pregunto Hermione.

Ginny la miró, era cierto, Hermione luego de terminada la guerra ya había cumplido los dieciocho, sumado el año del giratiempo y el año que demoró la reconstrucción del colegio, en septiembre cumpliría los veinte… ya no era una niña, ya era una mujer. Pero igual Ginny la seguía viendo como una hermana, y las hermanas, para una, nunca crecen….

-Está bien, esperemos que todo marche bien y puedas dar tus exámenes- le dijo Ginny con un suspiro – ahora ve con Ron, que te espera en su cuarto…- le dijo con voz picarona, recibiendo un almohadonazo de parte de Hermione…

Sí, ella aun era una niña cuando quería…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1.- No estoy preparada...

Hermione abrió la puerta del cuarto de Ron con sigilo. Sabía que era muy tarde y que probablemente, Ron ya estaría dormido, pero no había estado con él en todo el día, y necesitaba su compañía.

- Hey, ¿estás despierto?- le dijo en un susurro.

- Te esperaba- le contestó Ron, haciéndole un espacio en su cama.

Hermione se desvistió y se acurrucó a su lado. Hacía tiempo que ellos acostumbraban a dormir juntos, no es que pasara algo más entre ellos, sólo que desde el término de la guerra, ya no soportaban dormir solos. ¿Qué mejor compañía que tu novio para que te mime y comparta tus noches?

Hermione se dio vuelta para mirar a Ron a los ojos.

– Gracias - le dijo y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. No era un beso apasionado, sino uno de agradecimiento por acompañarla en esta idea suya de terminar sus exámenes. Ron no perdió el tiempo y aprovechó esto para profundizar el beso posicionándose sobre Hermione,

- No tienes que darlas, tú sabes que eres lo más importante para mí.- le sonrió y le acarició los pómulos… le daba pequeños besos por su cara, bajando hacia su cuello para terminar besando el inicio de sus pechos. Con un suspiro, subió sus manos por debajo del pijama de Hermione hasta rozar los pequeños pezones, que con el leve contacto reaccionaron endureciéndose inmediatamente. Ron aprovechando esto, comenzó un suave masaje con la palma de las manos, sin dejar de besarla.

- Eres tan hermosa Herms… - sus besos continuaban pidiendo más. Hermione no sabía qué hacer, no se podía concentrar como lo estaba Ron, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado hoy…estaba tan cerca, sólo un año… un año para poder entrar a estudiar Medimagia y encontrar la cura para ir a buscar a sus padres.

Ron se dio cuenta que Hermione no estaba reaccionando a sus caricias y se detuvo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

- Lo siento Ron, pero no puedo. –le dijo – No mientras no tenga a mis padres conmigo. No dejo de pensar en ello, no me puedo concentrar.

- ¿Y qué culpa tengo yo de que hayas obliviado a tus padres? ¿Crees acaso que voy a estar esperándote eternamente a que te decidas por fin a hacer algo? – Ron estaba ya perdiendo los estribos - ¿Qué pasará cuando nos casemos? ¿O acaso piensas dilatar esto también?

Hermione miraba a Ron con cara de asombro, no entendía por qué reaccionaba así. Ella sólo necesitaba tiempo, pero con cada pregunta que él le hacía, un cúmulo de sensaciones iba llenando su pecho hasta que no pudo más…

- Ron, no estoy dando por hecho de que nunca va a pasar, solo estoy diciendo que en este momento no estoy lista. Estoy muy nerviosa por todo lo que pueda pasar y tu no me estas ayudando mucho que digamos con esta actitud. - le dijo ya un poco enfadada.

- ¿Actitud?, ¿Qué actitud? Yo solo te digo que no aguanto más. Primero fue la reconstrucción del colegio, luego conseguir que des los exámenes y ahora, que no estás preparada hasta que tengas a tus padres… ¿Qué va a ser después? ¿Qué espere hasta que te gradúes? ¡Por favor! ¡Nadie puede aguantar tanto!

Ante esta descarga de acusaciones, Hermione solo atinó a levantarse de la cama. Estaba muy dolida por las cosas que le había dicho Ron, con un hechizo no verbal se vistió. No quería ni mirarlo a la cara y que viera sus ojos brillosos por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, Se encaminó hacia la puerta y sujetando el pomo tomó aire, contó hasta tres y mirando por última vez a los ojos de Ron le espetó.

– Si esto es lo que piensas, no tengo nada más que hacer contigo, esto se terminó. – abrió la puerta y salió de allí dando un portazo.

No sabía a dónde ir, pensó detenidamente y se desapareció al único lugar en que sabía sería recibida sin problemas...

* * *

Harry por supuesto la recibió con los brazos abiertos sin hacer ninguna pregunta, pero se imaginaba de qué iba la pelea con Ron. Él ya le había contado que cada vez que intentaba algo con Herms, ella le rehusaba. En cierto modo, la entendía. Para una chica era un paso importante, pero también sabía que su amigo no era una persona muy paciente que digamos. También era sabido que por ser jugador de Quiddich tenía varias chicas detrás de él, si Hermione no le daba lo que quería, otra se lo daría sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero eso era algo que no iba a decirle a su amiga, no la iba a presionar a hacer algo que ella no estaba preparada, además, a nadie le gusta enterarse de esas cosas de su hermana. Y Hermione era eso para él, la hermana que nunca tuvo.

Pensando en cómo iba a abordar el tema, la dejó descansar en el cuarto que ella siempre ocupaba y se fue a dormir, ya hablarían cuando ella estuviera lista.

Hermione después de darse un largo baño, se refugió en su cama.

En la oscuridad, se puso a reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido.

Era cierto que ella siempre se había negado a dar el paso definitivo con Ron, pero no era que no quisiera. Ella lo amaba, ella lo sabía, pero no se sentía preparada. La cuestión no era sólo física, sino que emocionalmente sentía que no podía hacer nada. Sentía que le faltaba algo, y ella sabía el qué.

Sus padres, el gran pilar de su vida, eso es lo que faltaba, no se sentía completa sin ellos.

Debía hablar con Ron y explicarle que le pasaba, pero dolían tanto sus palabras… no quería terminar con él, eso lo tenía claro, pero no iba a dejar que la tratara así.

Ya más tranquila, con las ideas claras, se acomodó en la cama y se dispuso a dormir, pero por más que lo intentó no pudo. Levantándose, se dirigió a la habitación de Harry. Sabía que a veces Ginny se quedaba con él y rogaba que esta noche no fuera una de esas…

- ¿Harry, estás despierto?- preguntó con la cabeza apoyada en la puerta del dormitorio de Harry, acompañando la pregunta con pequeños golpes.

Harry abrió lentamente la puerta encontrándose a una sonrojada Hermione, parada como una niña pequeña en su puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa cielo? –preguntó extrañado

- No puedo dormir… - le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa tímida en los labios - Por favor, ¿Me dejas quedarme contigo esta noche? Te prometo no molestar.- estaba tan avergonzada, con la edad que tenía y se estaba comportando como una niña pequeña que ve monstruos en el armario.

- Claro que sí cielo, pasa. – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Tal vez era la oportunidad para hablar de lo que había pasado…

* * *

_**¡Hola! ¡Ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo! espero les guste. Todas sabemos que Ron no es muy inteligente que digamos, esperemos que Hermione se de cuenta...**_

_**Muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron y también a las que pusieron esta historia en alerta y favoritos. Un saludo especial a Anita Snape, que me dio alas para plasmar esta idea que tenia en mente hace tiempo pero no me atrevia a escribirla y que además me alienta y aconseja cada día para que siga con esta locura**_

_**!Te quiero mucho!.**_

_**Un besito a todas y prometo contestar todos los Reviews, ya sean criticas o sugerencias.**_

_**saludos, Valitos**_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2.- La idea de Hermione.

Severus Snape se dirigía hacia la dirección cuando se encontró de frente con la profesora de Runas Antiguas Batihsheba Babling. Se miraron fijamente por un momento, y sin decir una palabra siguió su camino.

Se dio cuenta de que la profesora iba en su misma dirección…

- ¿También te citaron en la dirección Severus?-Le preguntó Batihsheba.

- ¿No es obvio? Si no fuera así, ¿Por qué estaría hoy en el colegio?- Severus siguió caminando como si nada…

- Filuis me contó que también lo habían citado… ¿Será algo grave?- insistía la profesora.

Severus Snape chasqueó la lengua con exasperación.

- ¿Porqué no esperas a que lleguemos con Minerva?, está claro que nadie sabe por el porqué de la citación…- le dijo Severus. Ya estaba más que molesto con los comentarios de la profesora, ¿es que no se daba cuenta de que era una impertinente?

Una vez en la puerta del despacho de la directora, ambos esperaron pacientemente que llegaran los demás profesores, ya que era obvio que todos habían sido convocados.

Severus no dejaba de pensar el motivo de esta situación. El colegio estaba ya reconstruido, las clases se reanudarían en dos semanas y estaba todo listo para comenzar el año sin problemas. Ya se había encargado él de enviar cada carta vía lechuza tanto a los alumnos nuevos y a los antiguos, los horarios y la lista de los materiales necesarios para su reincorporación al colegio. No tenía nada pendiente en sus obligaciones… así que no entendía este llamado de última hora, y además, convocar a todo el profesorado… espera, "_no todos los profesores"_, se dijo Severus… a medida que iban llegando se dio cuenta que habían unas cuantas ausencias: no estaba Rolanda Hotch, ni Hagrid (que últimamente no se separaba de Minerva), y tampoco Sibyll y el profesor Binns… por lo que pudo dilucidar que no era una reunión de personal común y corriente, estaba sumergido en estos pensamientos, cuando la puerta del despacho de Minerva se abrió y con voz firme pidió que pasasen al interior.

Severus se quedó en una pieza al ver que en el interior del despacho se encontraba Minerva junto con Kingsley Shaklebolt, actual ministro de magia.

- Adelante, pasen por favor y pónganse cómodos.- les pidió Minerva a la vez que les ofrecía una taza de té servido en una mesita circular al lado de su escritorio.

Todos los profesores se sentaron en las sillas dispuestas para ello, excepto Severus. Él prefería quedarse de pie al final de la estancia, en donde podía tener una vista general del despacho y de la reunión en sí… no por algo había sido espía diecisiete años, y esas costumbres no se quitan de la noche a la mañana. Minerva que ya estaba acostumbrada a las actitudes de Severus así que no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreír hacia adentro y se acomodó nuevamente en su sillón.

- Los he citado aquí porque tenemos una propuesta de una alumna de la que debemos conversar. Supongo que ya todos saben que Hermione Granger quiere terminar sus estudios y rendir los EXTASIS.- todos los profesores asintieron, excepto Severus que solamente lanzó un bufido mientras se cruzaba de brazos. - Bien, el punto es que ella ya está por cumplir los veinte años de edad, por lo que sobrepasa por mucho al promedio de edad de los alumnos de séptimo…

- No le veo el problema, todos sabemos las razones de su atraso en su educación – dijo el profesor Flitwick mirando a todos los demás profesores.

- Es cierto Minerva, no creo que la edad sea un motivo para negarle la educación a un alumno, menos a una tan brillante como la señorita Granger – lo apoyó Séptima Vector.

- No se trata de eso, es un poco más complejo, y ahí es donde entran ustedes… verán, Hermione me ha pedido explícita mente no volver al colegio, pero aún quiere rendir los exámenes…

- ¡Pero eso es imposible!, ¿Cómo vamos a saber si está o no preparada para rendirlos? – preguntó Aurora Sinistra…

- Bueno… - Minerva se mordió el labio disimuladamente. No sabía cómo plantearles la idea de Hermione… miró al ministro pidiendo ayuda.

- Lo que Minerva quiere decir, es que Hermione plantea la idea de dar los exámenes vía lechuza. – expuso el Ministro.

- ¡Eso es ridículo! - Dijo Severus Snape - ¡La arrogancia de la señorita Granger no tiene límites!

- Severus, por favor, escucha lo que tengo que decir…- pedía Minerva

- ¿Pero cómo va a dar los exámenes?

- ¿Cómo se le va a evaluar?

- ¿Quién autoriza esto?

- ¿Es esto legal?

- ¿Está dentro de las normas del colegio?

Las preguntas de los profesores llegaban sin orden y Minerva, que sabía que esto iba a suceder, dejo que el ministro aclarara todas las dudas.

- A ver… ¡Orden!- gritó Kingsley – Yo estoy aquí para aclarar sus dudas y solicitar su ayuda en esto…

- No cuentes conmigo Shaklebolt, si la Señorita Granger quiere rendir los EXTASIS de pociones, tendrá que asistir a clases como cualquier alumno y punto.- exclamó Severus desde el fondo del salón.

- Severus, por favor, tan sólo escucha lo que tengo que decir…

- Olvídalo, no cuentes conmigo, fin de la discusión. – dijo Severus, y tras un sonoro portazo, abandonó el despacho de la directora…

* * *

Minerva, que sabía que algo así iba a suceder, se tomaba la cabeza a dos manos. Por lo menos los demás profesores no se lo habían tomado tan mal, sólo Severus había reaccionado exageradamente y ya estaba acostumbrada a ello.

Al final, todos los profesores habían aceptado de buenas ganas la idea ofrecida por Hermione, en realidad, ellos sabían que por todo lo que había pasado la chica, someterla a un año de escuela con alumnos mucho menores e inmaduros que ella no era justo.

Ahora quedaba lo más complicado, convencer a Severus de alguna forma para que deje que Hermione tome pociones, pero no en clases como el resto del alumnado… y eso no iba a ser fácil.

Pero la directora de Hogwarts, había aprendido del mejor… y tenía su As bajo la manga, y no iba a dudar en usarlo si las cosas se ponían difíciles…

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! como ven, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo...**

**Ya vemos lo que se le ha ocurrido a Hermio.. cof cof Ron...jajaja. Todos sabemos que la idea fue de Ron, pero fue Hermione quien la puso en práctica y convenció a Minerva para que le ayude. **

**¿Que tan difíciles pondrá las cosas el profesor de Pociones?, ¿tendrá que usar Minerva ese As que guarda bajo la manga?...todas las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el próximo capítulo...**

**Muchas gracias por leer, y los crucios y las flores vía reviews, ¡gracias!**

**Valitos.**


	4. Chapter 4 El As de Minerva

El profesor Severus Snape caminaba a paso firme rumbo a las mazmorras después de la "reunión sorpresa" con Minerva.

Si hubiera sabido que iba a tener que soportar las ocurrencias de la sabelotodo Granger, se habría dejado morir en la casa de los gritos…

La verdad era que Severus se había despertado en la enfermería de Hogwarts dos meses después de terminada la Guerra. Madame Pomfrey fue la encargada de contarle al profesor de pociones como es que el fénix de Dumbledore había llegado volando de dios sabe dónde y se había dirigido inmediatamente a la casa de los gritos. Minerva no podía creer lo que veía y lo siguió encontrándose a un Severus desangrándose y al borde de la muerte. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le dio paso al fénix para que depositara con mucho cuidado unas gotas de sus lágrimas en la herida de su cuello. Cuándo terminó, se dio prisa en colocarle un hechizo de éxtasis y lo envió directamente a la enfermería para ser atendido. Cuando se giró a ver al fénix, éste ya se había ido.

Severus estaba agradecido de que lo hubiese salvado, sabía que la había sacado barata, podría haber sido mucho peor, viendo la cicatriz que le había dejado la serpiente del malnacido de Voldemort… sólo su voz se había resentido un poco, haciendo que sonara más profunda de lo normal.

Volvió a bufar… _Granger_… debía de haber sospechado que ella no se iba a quedar tranquila, que iría a terminar con sus estudios. Por un momento, se le pasó por la cabeza que iba a hacer cómo sus amiguitos… pero no, era mucho pedir… pero esto, rayaba en la locura... ¡no lo iba a tolerar! Debía cursar el año como el resto de los alumnos.

¿Qué carajo se había creído?

Sabía que muchos de los que combatieron en la guerra volvían ese año al colegio, su ahijado Draco era uno de ellos, no porque quisiera, la verdad sea dicha, sino que Lucius lo estaba obligando. Él no podía ser menos que un gryffindor… y al enterarse que la menor de los Weasley volvía a estudiar su último año, inmediatamente había enviado a Minerva la carta de solicitud pertinente.

Severus llego a su despacho, colocando la palma de su mano en la puerta, esta lo reconoció al instante, abriéndose para dejarle pasar. Ingresó con paso firme sacándose la capa por el camino y dejándola sobre una silla. Se sentó frente a su escritorio con la firme idea de ordenar el temario de los de primer año.

Por su parte, Minerva no iba a aguantar las rabietas de Severus, sabía que le tenía una manía especial a Harry y sus amigos, pero era hora de que se comportara como el adulto que era. Una vez terminada la reunión, se dirigió al despacho de Severus y golpeó firmemente la puerta, el profesor abrió con un toque de varita.

Al ver que Minerva entraba con paso decidido, adoptó una postura digna al estilo Severus Snape… _Indiferencia total._

- ¿A qué debo el "honor" de tu visita, Minerva? - Dijo el profesor, poniendo énfasis en la palabra _Honor_ y mojando una pluma para escribir algo en un pergamino.

- Severus, vengo a conversar contigo por tu comportamiento de hace un rato en mi despacho…- dijo con voz firme la mujer.

No tengo nada que decir al respecto Minerva, creo que expuse bien mi punto de vista, si Granger quiere dar su EXTASIS de pociones, debe hacerlo como cualquier alumno.- terminó diciendo esto mientras fingía escribir en un pergamino, sin mirar a la directora.

- Severus, ¿Debo recordarte que gracias a su confesión en el Wizengamot estas ahora sentado en este escritorio? – le escupió Minerva en la cara. Severus no se podía creer que le sacara a coalición la ayuda que le había prestado Granger en el juicio que se celebró en su contra una vez que se despertó en la enfermería.

- ¿Y yo debo recordarte que nunca pedí su ayuda? Si tú no hubieras corrido tras ese maldito pajarraco, yo estaría descansando en paz. – alegó Severus – no sé cuál es la idea de castigarme de esta manera, ya hago para ti todas las tareas de sub – director, sin mencionar las clases de los cursos que me has asignado (las más difíciles, cabe mencionar) – le dijo con un sarcasmo evidente.

- Sabes muy bien que el profesor Slughorn está muy viejo para llevar todos los cursos de pociones, la mejor opción era que compartieras con él algún curso además de las clases de DCAO – le recordó Minerva.

- Pues por lo mismo, al darle clases particulares a Granger, ¿no crees que estarías sobrecargando mi plan de trabajo?

- Ya lo había pensado, pero como te fuiste tan rápido de la reunión, es que no nos dejaste tiempo para plantearte de los arreglos que habíamos pensado con el Ministro – Severus levantó la ceja izquierda tan alto que casi le roza el cabello…

- Ilústrame… - sólo atinó a decir.

- El ministro me dice que Harry Potter empieza su entrenamiento como Auror dentro el próximo año… - al escuchar esto, Severus puso su mejor cara de "_no me digas…_", Minerva no le hizo caso y prosiguió - por lo que el Ministro propone que por este año Harry comparta las clases de DCAO contigo.

- ¿¡Estás de broma!? ¡Olvídalo! Prefiero darle clases particulares a sabelotodo Granger antes de compartir clases con Potter… - al ver la sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro de la directora, se percató de lo que había dicho… y no pudo retractarse de ello.

- ¡Muy bien entonces, Severus! Me alegra mucho haber conversado contigo tan civilizadamente. Te enviaré los horarios de Hermione el lunes antes de comenzar las clases.

Severus estaba hecho una estatua en su escritorio, aún no entendía como Minerva lo había hecho decir lo que había dicho, pero ahí estaba, había aceptado darle clases a la comelibros de Granger…

- Por cierto Severus… - Al escuchar el tono de la directora, el profesor logró reaccionar y la miró de manera interrogante. – Harry ya aceptó dar clases de DCAO, pero sólo a los de primero, así que no te preocupes.- y con una sonrisa en los labios, continuó - Tienes a todos tus antiguos alumnos para "desquitarte" con ellos. – y diciendo esto, se dio media vuelta y salió del despacho.

Malditos sean Merlín y toda su puta familia…. ¿En qué se había metido?

* * *

_**¡Hola a todos, aquí me tienen con un nuevo capítulo!... así que ese era el As de Minerva... Harry Potter, no podía joderle más la vida al pobre Severus.. pero por lo menos le dará clases a Hermione... esperemos que no se desquite con ella. Pobre, lo que se le viene encima!.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas las que comentaron, agregaron a favoritos y en alertas.**_

_**Todo review sera derivado a mi musa para que siga escribiendo como hasta ahora.**_

_**Saludos, ¡y nos estamos leyendo! **_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.- Amor de Hermanos.

Hermione se acurrucó al lado de Harry en la cama quien la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

– ¿estás bien cielo? – le preguntó con cautela.

- Ahora sí, gracias por dejar que me quede aquí –le dijo con una sonrisa triste.

- No tienes que darlas, mi casa es tu casa, y mi cama también. – le dijo en tono de broma.

La Verdad es que Harry no sabía cómo abordar el tema con Hermione, así que tomando aire le preguntó directamente.

– Hermy ¿Qué ha pasado con Ron?

Hermione sabía que no podía eludir las preguntas de Harry, así que decidió contarle las cosas desde el principio.

- Harry, tú sabes que Ron es muy importante para mí, al igual que tú y Ginny, pero no puedo dejar de lado otras cosas igual de importantes…

- Cómo los exámenes para terminar tus estudios – le interrumpió Harry con una sonrisa.

- Sí, eso es una cosa, pero no lo más importante. – Harry le miro con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que para Hermione los estudios eran primero, ¿qué otra cosa podía ser más importante? Se le estaba escapando algo, pero no daba con qué.

Hermione se sentó en la cama y lo miró a los ojos.

- Harry, ¿sabes para que quiero dar los EXTASIS? – Preguntó Hermione poniéndose seria, al ver que Harry no le respondía continuó. – Los exámenes finales son obligatorios para entrar a estudiar medimagia… – Hermione vio cómo se iba iluminando la mirada de Harry y sonrió.

- ¿Es eso lo que quieres estudiar? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – preguntó Harry. Nunca se había puesto a pensar que quería hacer Hermione cuando salieran del colegio…

- No sé… tal vez porque no se dio la oportunidad, pensé que lo sabias, creía que Ron te había contado…

- Herms, hay muchas cosas de las que converso con Ron, pero los estudios no es un tema que le apasione precisamente. – le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Hermione se rió, Harry tenía razón.

- La cuestión es que quiero estudiar medimagia para poder revertir el hechizo que le lance a mis padres Harry, los necesito de vuelta en mi vida. – mientras hablaba, poco a poco sus ojos se iban llenando de lágrimas que apenas podía contener – Ron no entiende que los necesito, por eso discutimos – Hermione no pudo contener las lágrimas mientras hablaba – porque yo no le podía corresp… - y cuando iba a decirle la razón principal de la discusión, se dio cuenta de lo personal del asunto. Su cara se puso tan roja como el cabello de Ron, lo que dio a Harry la información que necesitaba para darse cuenta que no estaba tan equivocado en sus suposiciones.

- Cariño, ven siéntate conmigo – le dijo mientras con la varita convocaba una caja de pañuelos desechables. Cuando tuvo a la castaña a su lado, con mucho cuidado le secó el rostro húmedo con las lágrimas derramadas – Si no te sientes preparada para pasar al siguiente nivel con Ron, no te preocupes, es normal ya que por tu cabeza andan rondando cosas más importantes que el sexo. – le dijo lo más calmado que pudo, tratando de que no se le notara lo nervioso que el tema lo ponía. – Lo importante es que te sientas tranquila, y si no es ahora, en algún momento será, pero cuando estés preparada, Ron sabrá esperar…

Mientras hablaba, Hermione se colocaba más y más colorada, no podía creer que estuviera teniendo esta conversación de sexo con Harry. Ella siempre creyó que la tendría con su madre. Pero lo cierto era que en este momento, prefería a Harry, no sabía cómo reaccionaría su madre…

- Ojala Ron pensara como tú… no sabes las cosas que me dijo…- le respondió cuándo le volvió el habla aunque aún no podía mirarle a los ojos.

- Déjalo que se calme un poco, ya entenderá – le dijo Harry abrazándola y dándole un beso en la cabeza – ven, acostémonos a dormir, que mañana tenemos mucho que hacer, yo en el colegio para mis_ "alumnos"_ - no pudo evitar un dejo de orgullo en la voz - y tu preparando tus clases.

Una vez acostados, después de un rato de silencio en la más completa oscuridad, Hermione, que no podía dejar de pensar, le preguntó.

- Es cierto que vas a compartir clase de DCAO con el profesor Snape?

Harry soltó una risita nerviosa

- Si, aún no sé cómo se tomó la noticia.

- Conociendo a Snape, no muy bien de seguro.

- Hmmm… -gruñó Harry, acomodándose para dormir.

- ¿Harry?, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? – le preguntó con cautela…

- Claro, dispara. – le dijo frotándose los ojos.

- Cómo sabías que el problema con Ron fue por… mmm… - no se atrevía a decir la palabra. Notaba cómo su rostro se volvía encender.

- ¿Sexo? –terminó él por ella

- Bueno, si lo quieres llamar así…

- Hermy, nosotros los hombres siempre hablamos del tema… - le respondió Harry, ahora era él quien estaba un poco incómodo por el tema.

- ¿Ron te había contado que yo no había querido hacer nada? – le preguntó sentándose en la cama y encendiendo otra vez la luz, mirándolo con cara de incredulidad. No se podía creer que Ron anduviera divulgando esas cosas.

- No es lo que parece Hermione – dijo Harry ya despierto del todo nuevamente – sólo que a veces tenemos nuestros momentos ¿sabes?, yo tampoco ando divulgando mis cosas con Ginny, aunque sé que ella las ha hablado contigo. Mira dejemos las cosas como están, tu amas a Ron ¿cierto? – le preguntó para cambiar el tema.

- Claro que lo amo, pero no por eso le voy a perdonar que haya hablado de nuestras cosas- le dijo ya un poco más tranquila, aunque molesta con Ron.

- Cariño, de verdad, no te lo tomes tan a pecho. Lo que pasa es que a veces necesitamos desahogarnos, y nos tenemos el uno a otro, te aseguro que Ron no lo ha comentado con nadie más.

Hermione lo observó un instante y se acostó nuevamente abrazándolo con fuerza

– Sabes que te quiero ¿cierto?- le preguntó besándolo en la mejilla - eres mi hermano y es bueno saber que puedo hablar contigo de cualquier tema, pero por favor, tratemos de obviar este tema nuevamente .Mejor será intentar dormir, que mañana es un gran día. – le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Aunque Harry no la pudo ver porque ya había apagado la luz…

...

Al día siguiente, a la hora del desayuno, Ginny apareció por la chimenea como por su casa. Al ver a Hermione en la cocina frunció el ceño, se suponía que ella estaba con Ron en su habitación.

- Hola Buenos días Ginny – la saludó Hermione, sirviendo dos tazas de café – ¿Te unes a nosotros en la mesa?

- No, gracias Herms. ¿Dónde está Harry? – preguntó no de muy buena gana y buscándolo con la mirada.

- Ya debe estar por bajar, le dejé en la ducha hace una media hora. – Le dijo muy tranquila mientras se volvía a ver los huevos que tenía en el fuego.

- ¿¡Qué significa que lo dejaste en la ducha!? ¿Y por qué estás tú aquí? ¿No estabas con Ron en su habitación? –preguntaba Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos y tan colorada como su cabello.

- Ron y yo tuvimos una discusión anoche, por lo que me vine para acá… - comenzó a explicar Hermione, pero Ginny no la dejó terminar.

- ¿Y no encontraste nada mejor que venir a acostarte con Harry? le dijo mientras apretaba la varita fuertemente con su mano.

- Ginny, no seas ridícula, Harry es mi hermano, piensa en lo que estás diciendo...

Harry, que había escuchado los gritos de Ginny desde el segundo piso, se apresuró a ver qué pasaba. Lo que encontró en la cocina lo dejó blanco como el papel. Ginny apuntaba a Hermione con su varita mientras esta levantaba las manos en clara indicación de que estaba indefensa.

- Ginny, ¿qué estás haciendo? por favor, baja la varita…

- Harry, ¿es cierto que pasaste la noche con ella? – preguntó Ginny en un tono claro de furia.

- Ginny, cariño, no es lo que tú piensas, Hermione es mi hermana, sólo conversamos. No pasó nada. Por favor Ginny, baja la varita – Harry le insistía mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia ella.

- ¿Me estas cambiando?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso?, Ginny cielo, yo te amo, y te aseguro que nada pasó con Hermione… - Harry llegó hasta ella, le quitó la varita y la abrazó – sólo hablamos, como hermanos nada más…

- Mejor me voy – Hermione miró a Harry mientras este asentía, salió de la cocina y fue directamente a su habitación a buscar sus cosas y aparecerse en Hogsmeade para dirigirse al colegio.

No entendía la reacción de Ginny, nunca había mostrado esa actitud con ella. ¿A qué venían esas demostraciones de celos con Harry?

Esperaba que Harry la hiciera entrar en razón, por ahora ella debía concentrarse en sus clases y no debía pensar en nada más, esperaba que todos los profesores hubieran aceptado su idea.

Y de mejor humor, se puso en camino a Hogwarts.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo capítulo.**

**La idea era actualizar los jueves, pero no sé que pasó ayer que no se pudo subir :(**

**Creo que a todas nos gustaría tener un amigo como Harry, uno con el que podemos hablar de cualquier cosa sin importar si nos da vergüenza o no. Es impagable.**

**Por cierto, yo creo que la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer si es posible, aunque la mayoría me diga que estoy loca.**

**Espero les guste este capítulo, los crucios, tomatazos, flores, besos y abrazos al botón de reviews.**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo el próximo jueves!**

**Valitos,**


	6. Chapter 6

Minerva estaba terminando de preparar el horario de Hermione, cuándo la vio entrar a su oficina. La chica llevaba una sonrisa radiante y contagiosa, no pudo evitar sonreír también.

- Buenos días Minerva – le dijo Hermione a la vez que tomaba asiento frente a la directora.

- Buenos días Hermione, veo que estas muy contenta ¿Vienes a ver cómo nos fue con los profesores?

Hermione solo asintió mientras se tomaba las manos en su bajo vientre.

- Bien, como sabrás, esto no es habitual, he tenido que mover muchas influencias y convencer a medio ministerio para que autoricen esto… - Hermione iba cada vez poniéndose más seria, pensaba que no habían autorizado su idea.-Pero al final, el ministro ha aceptado, al igual que los profesores de Hogwarts…

Hermione no se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que la soltó de golpe.

-¿Todos? – preguntó con incredulidad.

- Bueno, no fue muy fácil convencer a Severus, pero al final dio su aprobación. – mientras hablaba Minerva vio como la chica iba cambiando su rostro de preocupación a felicidad.

- Ahora mismo estaba terminando de preparar tu horario, como sabrás, los profesores no tienen mucho tiempo libre, por lo que en la mañana te enviarán un pergamino con cada clase, para que vayas a la par que los alumnos en el colegio – mientras hablaba, Hermione iba tomando notas mentalmente de todo lo que la directora le decía mientras le entregaba unos pergaminos con los horarios y los libros que debía comprar…

- Los exámenes de rutina los darás a la misma hora que tus compañeros, pero deberá estar presente un profesor para comprobar que no haces "trampa" – Minerva la miraba por encima de sus gafas…

- Los EXTASIS los tendrás que rendir junto con tus compañeros en el colegio, esto fue en lo único que el ministro no autoriza que hagas desde tu hogar.

- Está bien, es lo justo si pensamos en todas las molestias que estoy ocasionando. No sé cómo darte las gracias,-dijo sinceramente la chica - esto es muy importante para mí.

- No tienes por qué darlas Hermione. Ahora debes acudir al despacho del profesor Snape, ya que si bien aceptó a darte clases, tiene algunas condiciones especiales de las cuales quiere conversar particularmente contigo. Además, quiere entregarte los horarios personalmente.

Hermione se puso de pie y fue a darle un abrazo a Minerva, mientras esta se levantaba para despedirla.

- Te deseo mucha suerte Hermione, espero que todo este esfuerzo valga la pena.

- Yo también Minerva, muchas gracias.

Hermione se dirigía a las mazmorras con una felicidad que hacía mucho no sentía. Sabía que por el carácter del profesor Snape, iba a ser uno de los profesores que más dificultades pondría a su idea, pero afortunadamente, hasta el momento era el único.

Llegó al despacho y tocó la puerta, Severus abrió con un movimiento de su varita, la chica entró con una sonrisa, no se la podía quitar por más que quisiera…

- No veo qué le causa tanta gracia Granger, tal vez el saber que tendrá ocupando mi tiempo con su estúpida idea le pone especialmente feliz – Severus estaba realmente molesto.

- Lo siento profesor, no era mi intención…

- ¡SILENCIO! – la calló Severus de un grito – aquí el único que habla soy yo, usted sólo escuchará.

Hermione solo atinó a bajar la mirada apenada, no creía que su profesor estuviera tan furioso. Mientras hablaba, Severus iba ordenando los ingredientes para pociones en una estantería que tenía detrás de su escritorio. Hermione lo miraba de soslayo, sin siquiera atreverse a respirar.

- Para empezar – iba diciendo el profesor - los trabajos de pociones los quiero en mi escritorio a la par de sus compañeros, no voy a permitir distracciones y entregas fuera de horario, yo no tengo su tiempo Granger. – la chica sólo se limitaba a asentir.

- Segundo - aquí el profesor se detuvo a mirarla fijamente - las clases prácticas se llevaran a cabo en mi despacho, fuera de la hora de clases, me importa un comino si tiene otras cosas que hacer – le dijo, pero cuando vio en sus ojos que pensaba rebatir, siguió hablando sin darle tiempo a la chica a decir nada - Le mandaré una lechuza con el día y la hora de su clase práctica, ya que debo compatibilizar mis horarios con las otras clases.

- Profesor…- se atrevió a decir Hermione – tengo entendido que Harry se hará cargo de los de primero con las clases de DCAO, tal vez pueda, en ese horario tomar las clases prácticas… - la mirada que le lanzaba el profesor era cada vez más oscura, con cada palabra dicha él daba un paso más cerca de Hermione.

- Solo le repetiré esto una vez Granger, y espero lo entienda bien, - le dijo con casi en un susurro- _Yo determino cuándo y dónde se dan las clases prácticas de Pociones_, no me interesa si su amiguito es el mismísimo ministro de magia ¿Le quedó claro por una vez señorita Granger?

Hermione sólo asintió, y tragando saliva le aguantó la mirada. Ella ya no era una niña, era adulta, no le iba a tener más miedo al murciélago de la mazmorra, por más que se empeñara en ello.

Levantando la barbilla en forma desafiante, le dijo.

- Si profesor, quedó muy claro y no se preocupe, esperaré su lechuza con los temarios y con la fecha de la primera clase.

- Muy bien Granger, - le tendió un pergamino - aquí tiene la lista de materiales necesarios y el horario de las clases, puede retirarse – y dicho esto, siguió ordenando ingredientes sin siquiera volver la mirada hacia la chica.

Menudo problema era aquello, iba a tener que ocupar sus horas libres de las tardes para dar la clase a la come-libros de Granger y de paso, aguantar al niño- que-vivó-dos-veces haciendo de profesor.

Ya no estaba para esto. El sólo quería vivir en paz de una puñetera vez sin tanto trajín… pero no, tenía que venir Potter y su amiguita para amargarle la vida… lo único que faltaba era que Wesley viniera a dar clases, aunque sólo serviría para celador.

Terminó de ordenar los ingredientes y se dirigió a su habitación, había recibido carta de Lucius y aún no la había podido abrir. Sólo esperaba que no volviera a joderle la vida con sus ideas sobre la sangre pura.

La guerra había terminado hacía más de un año y Lucius seguía empeñado con ese asunto. Gracias a Merlín, Narcisa y Draco no seguían sus mismos ideales. Sabía que después de la guerra, había ocurrido un quiebre en la familia Malfoy, y si bien aún vivían juntos, Narcisa y Draco no le dirigían la palabra, tan sólo lo necesario para cubrir las apariencias de familia de élite.

Con estos pensamientos, se sentó en su sillón favorito y se dispuso a leer la carta, pero no hizo más que tomarla en sus manos, cuando llamaron a su habitación.

_¿Es que no podía tener un día de paz?_

* * *

**_¡Pido tiempo Muerto!, ¡lo sé, lo sé! se que me demoré mucho en actualizar, pero en mi defensa solo puedo decir que el trabajo absorbe todo mi tiempo y mis sentidos. _**

**_Pero para recompensarlas... ¡aquí les traigo a nada menos que a nuestro querido y sexy profesor de pociones... XD!_**

**_al parecer aun no se le quita el mal sabor de boca que le dejó Minerva... a ver como lo lleva Hermione._**

**_Un Beso a todas las que siguen, y no voy a prometer que actualizaré luego, ya que el trabajo va en cuesta abajo, si logro salir viva de abril... ¡será por obra y gracia de Merlín!_**

**_Ya saben, tomatazos en el botón de reviews... si me lanzan crucios si que me muero, y así no puedo seguir actualizando... y menos escribiendo. y si sus comentarios son de ánimos mi musa se los agradecerá y no me presionará para escribir en los momentos en que la conciencia profesional no me deja... ¡no saben lo frustrante que es tener ideas y no tener tiempo siquiera para abrir el word!_**

**_¡Un besito y nos estamos leyendo!_**

**_Valitos,_**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6.- Reconciliaciones y Promesas.

Cuando Hermione se hubo retirado de la cocina, Harry soltó un poco el abrazo y se dirigió con Ginny a la sala de Grimmaud Place. No entendía la actitud de su novia, así que se la llevó hasta un sofá y la sentó en su regazo.

- Ginny… cariño… ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué esa actitud con Hermione? Tú no eres así. – a medida que le preguntaba, iba a acariciando su espalda, con el firme propósito de calmar a la chica.

- No sé Harry… pero verla aquí, en la cocina, como si fuera la dueña de este lugar y más cuando me dice que te "dejó en la ducha"… ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione? Si se suponía que ella estaba con Ron en su cuarto, ¡No durmiendo contigo!

- Tu sabes que Hermione y yo tenemos una relación de hermanos ¿cierto? Por esa razón, tenemos esta confianza el uno con el otro. No hay nada que temer – le dijo mirándola a los ojos - Yo te amo a ti, mi bruja tonta… - le tomo el rostro y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. – no debes preocuparte de nada más.

Harry no había soltado en ningún momento a Ginny de la cintura, por lo que aprovechó para tumbarse con ella el sofá, del cual pretendía no moverse por el resto de la mañana…

A medio día, el sonido de un estómago rugiendo fue quien les recordó que ninguno de los dos había siquiera desayunado. Con una mirada cómplice y un beso en la boca, se levantaron y se dirigieron a la cocina a preparar algo para comer.

* * *

Después de su reunión con el profesor de Pociones, Hermione se dirigió a la madriguera. Era hora de hablar con Ron…

Cuando entró a la cocina, encontró a Molly preparando el almuerzo, saludando se dispuso a ayudar.

- Creí que estabas con Ron. – le dijo Molly en un claro tono de reproche.

- Estaba – le respondió la chica asintiendo con la cabeza. – pero tuvimos una pequeña discusión y me fui a casa de Harry, sólo he vuelto para aclarar las cosas con Ron.

Mientras hablaba, Hermione no había mirado a Molly en ningún minuto, sabía que la matriarca no miraba de buen grado que ella y Harry tuviera una mistad tan cercana. Ella quería a Harry en su familia, de preferencia, casado con Ginny.

- Ron aún está en su cuarto, no ha querido bajar en todo el día – le informó mirándola de reojo.

- ¡Ah! bien entonces. – respondió la chica mientras se enjuagaba y secaba las manos – Voy a subir a hablar con él si no te molesta…

- Claro que no, ve y no demoren mucho, la comida está casi lista. – le gritó mientras la veía subir por las escaleras con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ella también era un buen partido para su hijo.

Cuando Hermione golpeó la puerta del cuarto de Ron, este sólo contestó con un gruñido. Hermione tomó aire y entró. Ron estaba literalmente echado en la cama boca abajo, aún con el pijama puesto, con el brazo derecho colgando de un lado de la cama.

- ¡He dicho que no quiero a nadie en mi cuarto! – gritó el chico sin mirar siquiera a quien había entrado.

- Soy yo Ron. – le dijo Hermione

- ¡Mione! – Ron se levantó inmediatamente cuando escuchó la voz de la chica – Lo siento, no sabía que eras tú. – le dijo cambiando el tono de su voz y tomándola de las manos. - Discúlpame por ser tan tonto, por favor, no va a volver a ocurrir.

Ron la miraba a los ojos con arrepentimiento.

Sabía que la había cagado con querer forzar a la chica, pero en el momento, la calentura había sido más fuerte y no pensó en todas las cosas que le había dicho.

Ron había estado toda la noche en vela dándole vueltas y vueltas a la discusión con Hermione, y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que la chica tenía razón, y él debía ser paciente… y lo iba a ser, tan paciente como pudiera. ¡Rayos!, ¡Si hasta Neville tenía novia y por cómo se comportaban ya habían pasado al siguiente nivel! Con Dean lo mismo, y ni que hablar de Ernie… no, ¡Él no podía aguantar más ser otra vez el último en todo!

Por eso tenía un plan, y lo iba a poner en práctica en cuanto tuviera la primera oportunidad. Parecía que iba a ser más fácil de lo que había pensado…

Hermione iba a hablar, pero Ron le puso un dedo en la boca para hacerla callar y la atrajo hacia si con mimo y la abrazó.

- Lo siento, de verdad. He sido un tonto.- le dijo con la cara apoyada en su hombro – Sé que tus padres son importantes para ti. No debí decir lo que dije, y con respecto a tus estudios… no serías tú si no estás con un libro entre tus manos. – Mientras hablaba iba acariciando su espalda, pasando por sus brazos hasta separarse un poco para tomarle el rostro y mirándola fijamente a los ojos le preguntó. – ¿Me perdonas?

Hermione, que no había dicho ninguna palabra aún, no entendía bien que es lo que estaba pasando. _¿Quién era este chico y qué había hecho con Ron? ¿Desde cuando Ron se disculpaba y le daba la razón sin siquiera una palabra de reproche?_ Lo estudió fijamente y lo que observó la convenció de que era completamente sincero.

- Claro que te perdono Ron. – le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. – sabes que te amo y no me gusta estar peleada contigo.

- Lo mismo me pasa a mí. – le dijo el chico y se acercó para besarla.

Hermione respondió al instante. Le había extrañado tanto...

Se separó un poco y acariciándole el rostro, le dio un tierno beso en los labios y murmuró:

- Tu mamá dice que bajemos, que el almuerzo ya casi está.

- ¡Uf! Qué bueno, ya era hora no aguanto más, no he comido nada en todo el día.

Y tomándola de la mano, bajaron juntos las escaleras mientras ella se dirigía a la cocina, Ron a la ducha y a vestirse.

* * *

Cuándo Severus abrió la puerta de su despacho, se quedó en una pieza. Nunca pensó que podría recibir una visita como esa. Narcisa Malfoy estaba de pie frente a su puerta.

- Hola Severus ¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó Narcisa.

- Claro, pasa. – se hizo a un lado para que entrara, sin poder quitar su cara de asombro, habiendo perdido hasta la elocuencia, sólo le indicó un sillón frente a su escritorio para que tomara asiento.

Severus, no sabía qué decir o hacer. ¿Desde cuándo Narcisa Malfoy se rebajaba a golpear su puerta?

- ¿No me vas a preguntar a qué vine, Severus? – preguntó al ver que él no decía nada.

- Lo siento. – atinó a decir, mientras llamaba a un elfo y solicitaba té y galletas. – Y bien Narcisa, entonces… ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

- Verás Severus. – le dijo Narcisa mientras se tomaba las manos nerviosamente en su regazo. - Bien sabes que mi relación con Lucius sufrió un quiebre al terminar la guerra. – Severus únicamente se limitó asentir.

- A Lucius sólo le interesa una cosa, - continuó Narcisa. – y es su maldita sangre pura. No le importaba si su propio hijo moría en la guerra, mientras la pureza de la sangre quedara intacta.

Severus notaba el dolor que ocultaba esas palabras mientras Narcisa las escupía.

- Tú sabes que casi pierdo a mi hijo en la guerra Severus, - continuó Narcisa. – y no pienso pasar por eso nuevamente. Por eso es que he venido a hablar contigo. Necesito que me asegures que Draco no va a estar bajo el mando de Lucius, ya bastante daño le ha hecho, no puedo dejar que siga atormentándolo con sus ideales. – Severus la miraba con atención mientras ella tomaba un sorbo de té. - ¿Sabes lo envía al colegio para alejarlo de mi lado? – preguntó con un dejo de amargura – Draco no quería volver, si aceptó es para alejarse de él y Lucius piensa que al tener a Draco lejos de mí, yo voy a volver a su lado.

- Por favor Severus,- le dijo mientras le tomaba las manos por encima del escritorio. – no permitas que Lucius se acerque a Draco. Te lo pido como amiga, - Severus miró fijamente sus manos encerradas en las manos de Narcisa, con el ceño fruncido. – Sé que no es normal que te pida esto, pero no confío en lo que pueda hacer Lucius, en especial ahora que logró convencer a Draco que volviera a la escuela.

Severus se soltó del agarre de sus manos y la miró fijamente.

- Draco ya no es un niño Narcisa, creo que eso ya lo sabes. – le dijo Severus en un claro intento de decirle que él no podía hacer mucho.

- Lo sé, pero Draco siempre te ha escuchado, te tiene en muy alta estima. – le recordó. – Además, él ya tiene claro cuáles son sus propios ideales, él no quiere seguir a Lucius, pero va a ser difícil.

- Sólo prométeme que lo vas a apoyar y aconsejar, que vea que no está solo.

Narcisa le rogaba con la mirada. Severus ya sabía todo esto, pero que Narcisa viniera en persona a pedirle su apoyo, era otra cosa.

- No es mucho lo que puedo hacer, pero puedes contar con mi apoyo Narcisa, lo vigilaré y si veo que Draco pierde el norte, le daré consejo. – no podía prometer más.

Con una sonrisa sincera, Narcisa se levantó de su silla y se acercó a Severus, quien se puso en guardia enseguida, pero ella solo atinó a abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias Severus, sabía que podía contar contigo. Siempre supe que eras un fiel amigo.

Un poco incómodo por esa muestra de afecto tan fuera de lo común, Severus tomó a Narcisa de la mano y le dio un leve apretón.

Se levantó de su silla y la condujo hasta la puerta. Narcisa se retiró ya más tranquila después de haber conversado con Severus.

Por su parte, Severus se sentó en su sillón a pensar.

Si Narcisa había venido hasta su despacho para pedirle que ayudara a Draco, solo indicaba una cosa...

Abrió con apuro y sin cuidado la carta de Lucius, mientras leía iba entendiendo la actitud de Narcisa y su preocupación. Lucius realmente estaba rayando en su obsesión con la pureza de la sangre. En su carta le solicitaba que le informara de los alumnos de sangre pura que asistirían ese año para él poder evaluar la situación y ver con quienes podía contar.

Iba a tener que ir con cuidado con Lucius, no podía descuidar la promesa recién hecha a Narcisa.

Tomando un respiro, se levantó y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Debía descansar, ya quedaba menos de una semana para el inicio de las clases.

* * *

Hermione y Ron estaban descansando en su dormitorio después de la cena cuando entró Harry de la mano de Ginny, quien miró fijamente a Hermione. La chica bajó la mirada mientras le susurraba algo a Harry.

- Ron, compañero ¿podemos hablar un minuto afuera? – le preguntó Harry mientras miraba a las chicas disimuladamente.

Ron, entendiendo se levantó de la cama y siguió a Harry. Cuando las chicas se quedaron solas, Ginny fue la primera en hablar.

- Hermione por favor, perdóname. no sé qué me pasó en casa de Harry.- Ginny realmente se veía avergonzada.

- Está bien Ginny, yo debí haberte contado de la discusión con Ron, pero en ese momento sólo pensé en mi hermano. Venga, no te preocupes más. – la tomo de las manos y la atrajo hacia sí en un abrazo fraterno.

- La verdad es que no está todo bien Herms… - le susurró en el oído.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Le preguntó Hermione mientras la soltaba y la miraba directamente a los ojos.

- Últimamente no sé qué me pasa con Harry.- Ginny se había ido a sentar a la cama de Ron mientras Hermione lo hacía en una silla cerca de la cama. - Ya no le siento tan apegado conmigo como antes, casi no le veo. Se pasa todos los días metido en el Ministerio o en Grinnmaud Place.- seguía enumerando la chica mientras sus ojos se iban empañando.

- Ginny, tranquila, si Harry está distante es porque tiene muchas cosas que hacer, antes solo era el colegio, pero hoy tiene que preocuparse de sus clases como Auror y como Profesor de DCAO. – le consoló Hermione.- En algo tiene que ocupar el tiempo, además todos sabemos que Snape no se lo va a poner fácil…

Ante esta explicación, Ginny miró a Hermione y la abrazó.

- Gracias por entenderme y perdonarme, prometo no ser tan insoportable…

Así fue como las encontraron los chicos un momento después cuando ingresaron al cuarto. Cuando vieron que las chicas estaban en paz Harry les dijo.

- Chicas, ¿vamos a tomar un helado?- invitó Harry.

Con una sonrisa se miraron y los cuatro se desaparecieron rumbo al callejón Diagon.

* * *

_**¡Oh gran Dios! espero que aún haya alguien por ahí interesada en esta historia.**_

_** Advertí que iba a demorar, pero aquí me tienen a las 3.00 am subiendo un capitulo nuevo... no crean, aún tengo mucho trabajo, pero hice un alto solo para actualizar, y para compensarlas el capítulo es el doble de largo de lo que acostumbro. ¡espero les guste!**_

_**Les digo desde ahora que el próximo no será antes del 10 de mayo, que es donde ya podré respirar(espero).**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas las que comentan, me alegran muchísimo, también a quienes ponen la historia en alertas y favoritos.**_

_**Sus críticas y felicitaciones al botón de reviews, tomaré sus crucios como lo que son, criticas constructivas XD. **_

_**saludos, **_

_**Valitos (la zombie XD)**_


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7.- Una Selección diferente.

Ya había pasado casi una semana y el 1 de septiembre había llegado. Los alumnos ya iban de camino al colegio a bordo del tren, mientras los profesores terminaban de ultimar algunos asuntos pendientes y preparaban el gran comedor para la selección de los nuevos alumnos, los elfos domésticos preparaban la cena de bienvenida.

En el tren iban los chicos para un nuevo año escolar, algunos muertos de miedo. Ron, que conservaba el grado de prefecto iba haciendo ronda con la nueva prefecta de Gryffindor, Alina Yohnez una alumna de quinto, quien había sido designada en reemplazo de Hermione.

Ron no estaba muy feliz con la decisión que habían tomado sus padres. Él en ningún momento había pensado en volver al colegio, pero por imposición de Molly, es que ahora estaba en el tren camino a Hogwarts junto con su hermana.

Con esto se le iban todos sus planes al traste. Tendría que conformarse con las salidas a Hogsmeade… ¿cómo lo haría ahora para convencer a Hermione de juntarse? Iba pensando en esto mientras continuaba con la ronda.

Ginny, Luna y Neville se hallaban en un vagón alejado conversando cuando sintieron que se abría la puerta.

- Pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – dijo Draco Malfoy apoyando el hombro en el marco de la puerta.

- Muérete Malfoy, no tienes nada que hacer aquí – le espetó Ginny.

- Nadie te habla a ti, Weasley. – Malfoy la miró con el desprecio característico.

Neville quien había escuchado el intercambio de palabras entre los chicos, se puso de pie y se colocó entre Draco y las chicas.

- Malfoy, aquí no molestamos a nadie, te pido por favor que te retires. – pidió amablemente Neville.

- Si Huroncito, vete a molestar a otro lado. – le gritó Ginny quien tenía ganas de molestar.

- Tal vez lo que quiere es hacernos compañía… ¿no es así Malfoy? – preguntó Luna con su mirada tranquila y soñadora.

- En tus sueños Lunát… - pero no terminó de hablar, ya que una varita se había instalado en la base del cuello.

- Insisto Malfoy, retírate, nadie quiere problemas y menos antes de llegar al colegio.

Draco miró fijamente a Neville y asintió, casi imperceptiblemente, pero fue suficiente para que Neville retirara la varita, sosteniéndole la mirada. Draco se alejó del vagón por donde había venido.

- ¿Alguien me puede explicar de qué va esto? – preguntó Ginny estupefacta. – ¿Desde cuándo Malfoy te hace caso Neville?

- Tal vez ya es hora de que terminemos con nuestras peleas, ya no somos unos niños. –zanjó el tema el Gryffindor.

- Pero es Malfoy, Neville, se supone que nos odiamos.

- No sé…, pero me parece que ha cambiado un poco. - le dijo en modo de disculpa encogiéndose de hombros.

- Malfoy nunca va a cambiar, es y seguirá siendo un hijito de papá que lo único que le interesa es la grandeza de la sangre.

- ¿No has visto lo guapo que estaba? - Preguntó Luna de pronto, mirando a la nada. – está más alto.

- ¡No me digas que te gusta Malfoy! – le preguntó Ginny mirándola con cara de asombro y asco en partes iguales.

- No es eso, sólo que me pareció que había cambiado un poco, pero no sé el qué…

Mientras Neville y Luna se enfrascaban en una conversación sobre un artículo del Quisquilloso y plantas acuáticas, Ginebra se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho su amiga.

A ella también le había parecido que algo había cambiado en Malfoy, pero no le había dado importancia, sólo se dedicó a contestarle cuándo este había abierto la boca, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, se había fijado en que no llevaba engominado el cabello, haciendo que se viera un poco rebelde. También tenía que tomar en cuenta el comentario de Luna sobre que Malfoy estaba más alto… dándose cuenta hacia donde iban sus pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza y se propuso olvidarse del hurón oxigenado y entró en la conversación de sus compañeros.

Cuando terminó su ronda, Ron entró en el vagón de los chicos y se dispuso a comer alguna golosina de las que había requisado, haciendo un alarde de abuso de poder.

- Ron, ya vamos a llegar. – le recordó Ginny- Cenarás en un rato.

- Sólo es una rana de chocolate, además, hacer rondas agota mis energías, ya saben… - contestó introduciéndose la golosina entera en la boca.

- ¿Saben ustedes por qué Hermione no viene en el tren?- preguntó Luna a los hermanos Weasley.

- Hum jum… - atinó a decir Ron, mientras asentía con la cabeza y proyectaba pequeñas migajas de chocolate.

- Hermione no vuelve al colegio, pero continúa igualmente con los estudios… – empezó a explicar Ginny a sus amigos mientras Ron conseguía sacar otra rana de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Cuando llegaron al colegio, se dirigieron al gran comedor para ver la selección de los alumnos de primero, tomaron asiento en su mesa correspondiente, cuando Ginny observó a Harry sentado en la mesa de profesores. Sintió como un calor subía por su pecho, estaba tan orgullosa de su novio. Al verlo sentado ahí en medio de todos los profesores, sintió que valía la pena los días que estuvieron separados. Hermione tenía razón, esto era muy importante para Harry, y ella lo iba a apoyar en todo lo que necesitara. Con esta decisión ya tomada en su mente, se dispuso a ver la selección.

Luego del discurso de la directora, y la presentación de los nuevos profesores, lo alumnos vieron con cierto horror como el profesor Severus Snape se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia el sombrero seleccionador. Tomándolo por una de sus puntas achicharradas se ubicó al lado de la silla en que debían sentarse los alumnos de primero.

El silencio era total, nadie se atrevía a decir una palabra. Nunca pensaron que el profesor Snape iba a ser el encargado de la nueva selección este año.

- Si hubiera sabido que con pararme aquí iba a lograr que por fin se quedaran en silencio mientras se hacia la selección, lo habría hecho mucho antes. – dijo Severus mientras veía a los alumnos callados en pleno y en su mayoría con la boca abierta.

La profesora McGonagall le entregó un pergamino y el profesor comenzó con la lista de los alumnos de primero.

- Alderton, Stuart. –gritó Severus, al ver un niño entrado en carnes que se acercaba a él, comentó.- este mejor lo mandamos directamente a Hufflepuff… estará a gusto viviendo al lado de las cocinas.

- ¡Severus! - le susurró Minerva atravesándole con la mirada.

El profesor solo atinó a colocar el sombrero en la cabeza del alumno.

- ¡Ravenclaw! – gritó el sombrero.

- ¿Estás seguro? - le susurró al sombrero.

- ¡Severus! Si continúas así, le pediré a Hagrid se encargue de la selección.

- Está bien, pero mira la cara de este alumno… yo creo que habría que cambiar al sombrero… Creo que desde que se quemó no atina bien.

- Severus…

- Ok, ok.- Veamos quien sigue en la lista… ¡Beedle, Oswald!

Un niño con los cabellos alborotados y quizás un poco corpulento para su edad, se acercó al profesor con determinación.

- ¡Gryffindor!- gritó el sombrero.

- Retiro lo de que hay que cambiar al sombrero… creo que esta vez dio de pleno… con esa pinta… seguro que termina pegándose con medio colegio…

Severus comentaba cada selección del sombrero, excepto los seleccionados a su casa, los cuales aprobaba sin chistar.

Minerva ya estaba decidida, primera y última vez que dejaba a Severus como encargado de la selección de los alumnos.

Por su parte, Severus solo deseaba que terminara su tortura, lo último que se le pudo ocurrir a Minerva para fastidiarlo era encargarle que se ocupara de la selección. Había hecho todo lo posible, pero nada la hizo cambiar de opinión, parecía que había cogido el relevo de Dumbledore en joderle la existencia. Lo único que se le ocurrió, fue arruinar la selección con comentarios hirientes para con los nuevos alumnos y cuestionar las decisiones del sombrero, así se aseguraría de que para el próximo año, él no haría ese trabajo.

Una vez terminada la selección, comenzó banquete de bienvenida dando inicio de un nuevo año en el colegio de magia y hechicería.

Las clases se estaban poniendo realmente tediosas para Severus Snape, ahora que tenía que compartir clases de DCAO con Potter, y Pociones casi no le quedaba tiempo para él. Además estaban las clases con Granger…

"Granger..." Aun no la había citado para las clases prácticas de pociones y ya habían pasado dos semanas. Estaba cansado, ya no era el joven que era antes.

Con ese pensamiento, tomó su pluma y pergamino y la citó a su primera clase.

Habían pasado dos semanas, y Hermione se estaba habituado bastante bien al método de clases por lechuza. En realidad, para ella era más de lo mismo, no aplicaba más tiempo del normal a realizar los deberes enviados por los profesores, y además le quedaba bastante tiempo para dedicarse a sus investigaciones sobre como revertir el hechizo a sus padres.

Ella había hablado con Harry para quedarse en Grimmaud Place y tener un lugar fijo donde trabajar, asunto que Harry dio por hecho.

_¡Ni se imaginaba siquiera que su Hermana estuviera en otro lugar! _

Estaba terminando de hacer una Traducción de runas antiguas, cuando una lechuza entró por la ventana. Era la primera citación de Snape para clases prácticas de pociones, para el lunes próximo en el salón de Pociones. Con un suspiro dejó la citación y siguió con el trabajo de runas. Se preguntaba en qué consistiría la clase con Snape, sabía que no iban a ser color de rosa, pero esperaba que no siguiera con la misma mala leche de la última vez que se habían visto.

Una vez enviado el trabajo, se dispuso a responder las cartas que había recibido esa mañana de sus amigos y de Ron.

Se alegraba que hubiera vuelto al colegio a terminar sus estudios, aunque sabía que para él había sido una mala jugada de sus padres. Le iba a extrañar, pero se tenía que acostumbrar.

No le quedaba otra.

* * *

_**¡Hola a todas!, se que prometí el capítulo el 10 de mayo... en mi defensa ¿puedo decir que estaba celebrando el día de las Madres? sí, se que es una pobre escusa, pero luego de terminar la maratónica primera semana después de abril no podía hacer otra cosa que tomarme un pequeño relajo.**_

_**Pero aquí lo tienen, el nuevo capi. espero les guste, ya que lo hice con mucho cariño. Y comenzaron las clases! ya vieron como se tomó Severus ser el elegido para la Selección. **_

_**El próximo ya lo tengo casi listo, así que espero tenerlo de aquí a una semana.**_

_**ya saben, Crucios, flores y otras maldiciones, en el botón de reviews**_

_**Nos estamos Leyendo!**_

_**Valitos**_


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8.- Entre Pociones y nuevos Amigos

Hermione estaba nerviosa, era su primera cita con el profesor Snape. Tomando su bolso se desapareció con destino a Hogsmeade.

Snape tenía todo listo para su primera clase con Granger. Sólo esperaba que la sabelotodo no llegara tarde. Odiaba la impuntualidad y además se la tenía jurada. Era mejor que no creyera que se lo iba a poner fácil, nadie le ocupaba su tiempo personal y vivía para contarlo. Se las pagaría al igual que Potter…

Mientras rabiaba interiormente, sintió como golpeaban a su puerta. Maldita Granger, llegaba ocho minutos antes... pues bien, la haría esperar, no le gustaba que le impusieran a una persona más del tiempo necesario.

A la hora señalada, abrió la puerta del aula de pociones con un movimiento de varita, y vio a Granger entrar con su mochila.

- Buenas tardes profesor – saludó Hermione, Severus solo asintió con la cabeza mientras le señalaba un sitio frente a su escritorio.

- Muy bien Granger, mientras antes comience, antes me desharé de usted. – le dijo con voz aburrida. – en la pizarra están las indicaciones y ya sabe dónde están los ingredientes, espero que sepa lo que tiene que hacer, no tengo el tiempo que usted. – dicho esto, se puso a corregir unos trabajos de las clases del día.

- Muy bien profesor, ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para la preparación de la poción? – preguntó al observar que se trataba de una poción un poco más difícil de lo habitual.

- El que sea necesario Granger, - le contestó sin levantar la vista del pergamino. – fue usted la que quiso clases particulares, por lo tanto no espere que tenga la misma consideración para con usted de la que tengo con mis alumnos.

Hermione bufó, ella sabía perfectamente bien que el profesor Snape no tenía consideración con nadie, si le decía eso, era sólo por molestarla.

- Pero esta poción requiere como mínimo tres horas… -le dijo en un susurro, intentando no sonar a queja.

- ¡Entonces póngase a ello! ¿A que espera?- espetó el hombre sin ápice de paciencia.

- Pero no voy a terminar a tiempo para alcanzar a volver al pueblo...

- ¿En qué quedamos Granger?- le preguntó levantando la cabeza para mirarla con hastío. – Yo soy quien dispone de los horarios, y si digo que tiene que terminar hoy con el trabajo, espero que lo termine. – le dijo levantándose de su escritorio, dando golpecitos con el dedo en el tablero de la mesa, visiblemente molesto.

- Pero…

- ¡Nada de peros! – la interrumpió – No me voy a arriesgar a que se lleve la poción a su casa y la traiga después, no confío en que no haga trampa… - le dijo ya frente a ella.

Hermione levantó la barbilla y lo miró fijamente con los ojos fijos en el profesor

– Nunca he hecho trampa profesor y usted lo sabe, no es propio de mí. - indicó llena de orgullo.

Snape sonrió de medio lado.

- Permítame dudarlo Granger. - Se dio media vuelta, impidiendo cualquier réplica y se dirigió de vuelta a su escritorio. – De todas maneras, terminará la poción hoy y espero no haya más interrupciones. – dicho esto, se sentó y siguió revisando pergaminos, ignorándola.

Hermione suspiró y se dirigió al almacén de los ingredientes.

Mientras buscaba lo que necesitaba, no dejaba de maldecir al profesor entre dientes. Iba a tener que hablar con Minerva para que la dejara alojar en el colegio, no podía volver tan tarde al pueblo. Si las clases iban a ser siempre a la misma hora, iba a tener que buscar una forma de alojar cerca del colegio. No le agradaba la idea de molestar a Minerva, si estaba en esa situación, era precisamente para no volver al colegio. Tal vez pudiera alquilar una habitación donde Rosmerta… Una vez tuvo todos los ingredientes, se puso a prepararlos para la poción.

Habían pasado dos horas y Snape ya había terminado de corregir los trabajos. Veía a Hermione concentrada en la poción.

Ahora que la veía más detalladamente, se daba cuenta de los cambios de los que había hablado Minerva. En realidad Granger ya no estaba para uniformes… había cambiado, y los cambios habían sido tan gradual y sutiles que no se había dado cuenta. Pero ahora que miraba con detenimiento, podía ver que estaba más madura, su cuerpo de niña había dado un giro, ya no llevaba el cabello desordenado, sino que había logrado domarlo y dejarlo en suaves rizos que ella recogía en una media cola de la cual se desprendían unos cuantos mechones por los vapores de la poción.

Sus pómulos estaban más definidos, si bien estaba más delgada, esto hacia que sus curvas fueran más pronunciadas, veía con claridad sus caderas redondeadas bajo los jeans muggles que llevaba puestos, y la camiseta que se había puesto no dejaba mucho a la imaginación… si, Granger estaba bien dotada… _pero qué cosas estás pensando Severus! Es tu alumna, es… es Granger! La comelibros insoportable amiga de Potter… _se removió en su asiento incomodo al ver por donde se dirigían sus pensamientos_, _levantándose, se acomodó la capa y empezó a caminar alrededor de Hermione, como un depredador al acecho de su presa.

Le había dicho que terminara esa misma tarde, para no tenerla más de lo necesario en su despacho. Sabía que tendría que citarla para otro día, pero mientras fueran una cita por poción, iría todo bien.

- Es lenta Granger. – le dijo sólo con el ánimo de molestar.

- Esta poción es muy larga profesor. ¿No existe algún hechizo de estasis y poder seguir otro día? No es necesario que me lleve la poción, puede quedar aquí mientras vuelvo a la siguiente cita…

- ¿Y arriesgarse a que algún alumno inútil la tire por casualidad? No lo creo, ¿Que le dije Granger? La quiero terminada hoy.

- Muy bien, entonces tendrá que esperar a que termine profesor, - le dijo con molestia. – ya no queda mucho para terminarla.

- Eso espero, ya estoy cansado.

- Puede dejarme sola si quiere, yo terminando me retiro.

- En sus sueños Granger, - le dijo con sarcasmo. - no me arriesgaría a dejarla sola y sin supervisión.

Hermione solo rodó los ojos, Snape nunca cambiaría.

Era cerca de la media noche cuando por fin estuvo lista la poción. Embotellando una muestra se la entregó a Snape, quien estaba paseándose en su despacho como un animal enjaulado.

- Ya era hora, pensé que nos quedaríamos toda la noche en esta aula.

- No se preocupe, como ya sé cómo van las clases trataré de no demorar tanto en la próxima.

- Yo también lo espero.

Y diciendo esto, desapareció lo que quedaba de poción en el caldero y se dirigió a la puerta del aula, claramente invitando a Hermione a abandonarla.

- La espero en tres días a la misma hora Granger. – y diciendo esto, cerró la puerta tras la chica.

Hermione estaba realmente cansada y muy molesta con Snape. Maldiciendo a medio mundo mágico se dirigió al despacho de minerva para pedirle alojamiento por una noche.

Iba rumiando su descontento cuando en la esquina del pasillo que llevaba a la dirección, chocó de golpe con alguien, quien alcanzó a reaccionar y tomarla para que no cayera.

- Lo siento, no vi por donde iba. – se disculpó Hermione.

- No te preocupes Granger, yo tampoco te vi.- le dijo Draco soltándola.

- Malfoy…

- Ese es mi apellido…- le dijo con una sonrisa que ella no supo si era real o su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

- Sí, es que me dirigía a la dirección…

- Aah bien, yo estoy por terminar mis rondas… ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó con verdadera amabilidad.

- A Hermione se le cayó la mandíbula al oír las palabras que le dirigió Draco.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - Le preguntó, mientras lo miraba con recelo, Draco solo sonrió.

- Si Granger, me siento perfectamente. – la tomo del brazo y comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué no me estás maldiciendo?

- Digamos que me cansé de ser el chico malo

- No entiendo… ¿Por qué el cambio?

- ¿Y tú eres una de las brujas más inteligentes? Me sorprendes Granger…

- ¡Oye! Que yo no te he insultado…

- Está bien, - le dijo levantando las manos – lo siento.

- ¿Me vas a explicar eso de que no quieres ser el chico malo?

- Fácil Granger… se podría decir que me di cuenta de que muchas cosas no eran como yo creía.

- ¿Y te diste cuenta de un día para otro? ¿Así como así?

- No es tan fácil, digamos que la guerra ayudó un poco…

- Aahh si, la guerra… - comentó la chica con tristeza.

- Si, la guerra cambio a muchas personas, a mí incluido…

Ya habían llegado a la gárgola que resguardaba la torre del despacho de la directora, por lo que estaban parados uno frente al otro conversando. Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar de donde estaban.

- Oye Malfoy…

- Draco, por favor llámame Draco, sé que es difícil aceptar el cambio después de tantos años, pero ya no soy el mismo de antes. Si me das la oportunidad, te lo puedo demostrar, Hermione…

Hermione realmente se había quedado sin palabras, encontraba tan raro que Malfoy se comportara así, que no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se saliera de sus labios.

- Lo siento, claro que te doy una oportunidad, pero en este momento necesito conversar con Minerva, ¿Por qué no conversamos en otra oportunidad? – le ofreció Hermione.

- ¿Qué tal mañana después de clases en la biblioteca? – ofreció Draco.

- Lo siento Malf… Draco – se corrigió al ver que el chico hacía una mueca. – es que es un poco complicado. No te puedo explicar ahora, pero ¿qué tal si te envío una lechuza? – le ofreció.

- Muy bien, no te entiendo mucho, pero esperaré tu lechuza.

- ¿Amigos? – preguntó Draco con una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía una mano a Hermione.

- Amigos. – dijo Hermione estrechando su mano después de pensarlo un momento.

Cuando se separaron, Draco se volvió y se dirigió presto a las mazmorras. Mientras Hermione le miraba alejarse y preguntarse de qué iba todo eso.

Pedirle alojamiento a Minerva fue más fácil de lo que esperaba. Y además le aseguró que no era necesario que alquilara una habitación con Rosmerta, podía quedarse cuando lo necesitara, y no como alumna, sino como una invitada del colegio. Por lo que tenía resuelto el problema del horario de las clases de pociones.

El único problema es que la habitación asignada quedaba en el pasillo que llevaba a las mazmorras, ella hubiera deseado poder alojar cerca de la torre de Gryffindor, pero Minerva fue muy clara que no debía ser vista por los alumnos de su casa ya que podrían pensar que pueden tener las mismas atribuciones. Su habitación era muy fría para su gusto, pero le quedaba de paso a su clase y así no andaba rondando por los pasillos a horas inadecuadas.

Con un suspiro, se dirigió a su nuevo cuarto, se dio cuenta que por estar situada en el sector de Slytherin estaba decorada con los colores verde y plata, con una mueca se dispuso a cambiar la decoración… después de varios intentos se dio cuenta de que era inútil, el cuarto estaba hechizado para que no se cambiara la decoración ni los colores de la misma.

Con un suspiro de resignación encendió la chimenea y se acostó, tomó un libro de pociones para repasar la poción de ese día, y sin darse cuenta, se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente, Hermione se levantó temprano y llamó a un elfo del castillo para pedirle que por favor le llevara el desayuno ya que debía partir a Hogsmeade lo antes posible (aún estaba en favor del PEDDO, pero se había dado cuenta de que no podía hacer mucho si ellos no cooperaban con la causa).

Una vez lista, se dirigió a la salida del castillo lo más rápido que pudo, aunque no pudo evitar encontrarse con Ginny, quien la saludó con un abrazo.

- ¡Herms!¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? - Le preguntó la pelirroja.

- Lo siento por no avisarte Ginny, pero ayer terminé tan tarde mi clase con Snape, que Minerva me dio alojamiento en el castillo, pero ya debo irme al Hogsmeade, llego tarde a una reunión.

- ¿Por lo de tus padres?

- Si, precisamente eso. – le dijo mientras se encaminaba a la salida.

- Muy bien Hermione,- gritó la pelirroja a lo lejos- no te preocupes, ¡envíame una lechuza con las noticias!

Hermione solo la saludó con la mano mientras seguía caminando. Iba llegando a la entrada del pueblo cuando escucho que alguien se le acercaba por detrás.

- Veo que ha madrugado Granger. – Snape estaba ya a su lado con cierta expresión de suficiencia.

- Veo que usted también profesor...

- Yo siempre madrugo señorita Granger… - Hermione no le siguió el juego, ya iba tarde a la reunión. Snape al ver que no le respondía volvió a comentar, no le gustaba que le ignorasen impunemente.

- Va muy apurada… ¿Tal vez llega tarde a alguna cita con su novio Weasley? – preguntó con socarronería.

Hermione se detuvo tan bruscamente que Snape casi tropieza con ella.

- Hacia donde yo me dirija no es de su incumbencia profesor. – le contestó con claro reproche. – Con su permiso. – dijo y entró en las tres escobas.

Snape se quedó en una pieza, nunca imaginó que la sabelotodo Granger le despachara tan descaradamente. Eso no se iba a quedar así. Olvidándose de su razón para ir al pueblo, entró a las tres escobas para reprocharle en la cara que esa no era forma de hablar con su profesor, _porque aún era su alumna, con uniforme o sin él, le debía respeto._ Aunque la prefería sin el uniforme… esas curvas que había descubierto la noche anterior lo volvían a distraer ahora que la había vuelto a ver y aunque estuviera con la capa puesta, él sabía que esas curvas existían, y que estaban ahí.

Para lo que no estaba preparado era para ver a Granger conversando con dos personas. Estos parecían abogados. ¿Para que querría Granger hablar con dos abogados? _Espera un momento… a uno lo conocía… había sido su alumno hacia unos años… sabía que había entrado a estudiar leyes mágicas, pero no había logrado recibir el grado de abogado. ¿Qué se traía Granger entre manos?_

- ¡Buenos días Severus! – Rosmerta salía de detrás del mostrador y le llamaba para que se acercara. – ¿Qué te trae tan temprano por esto lados?- Le preguntó mientras Snape se sentaba en la barra, con cara de pocos amigos.

- Solo vine a buscar unos ingredientes Rosmerta.

- ¿Y no estás un poco lejos del apotecario? – le preguntó con una sonrisa coquetona en los labios.

- Es que quedé de vernos aquí. – mintió mientras veía de reojo como uno de los abogados le entregaba a Hermione un sobre con varios pergaminos dentro. – tráeme un café por favor Rosmerta.

La camarera, entendiendo la indirecta, se levantó y se fue a buscar el pedido de Snape.

Hermione tomó el sobre con mucho cuidado y lo abrió. Había esperado por mucho tiempo una respuesta de los investigadores que había contratado para que buscaran a sus padres. Estos habían tardado más de lo esperaba, pero por lo que leía en los pergaminos, la espera había dado sus frutos.

Con una gran sonrisa, le dio la mano a cada uno y les entregó un sobre.

Ambos hombres se levantaron y se retiraron dejando a una Hermione sonriente mientras leía el contenido de los pergaminos.

Severus vio la escena con detenimiento. Veía a la chica sonreír mientras leía lo que parecía un informe.

- Se ve que son buenas noticias – le dijo Rosmerta cuando le llevó el café.

- Eso parece – fue la escueta respuesta de Snape.

- Hace mucho que esperaba una respuesta positiva, pobrecita, lo que hizo por sus padres fue un gran sacrificio, espero pueda remediarlo.

- ¿De qué hablas Rosmerta? – pregunto Snape, no entendía nada.

- ¿Es que no lo sabes? Hermione le lanzó un _obliviate_ a sus padres al inicio de la guerra, ya sabes, para protegerlos. Y ahora quiere volver a tenerlos con ella. Esos hombres que estaban con ella, eran los investigadores que contrató para que ubicaran a sus padres, y por la sonrisa que tiene, lo más probable es que los hallaran.

Snape escuchaba atentamente mientras miraba a la chica con asombro. Él no tenía idea de lo que había hecho, nunca se había siquiera enterado, nadie le había contado… ¿_quién te iba a contar?- le preguntó su conciencia - ¿Acaso alguna vez demostraste algún interés en la chica? Aterriza Severus, tú sólo eres su grasiento profesor de pociones… _

Hermione terminó de leer el informe de los investigadores y lo volvió a guardar en el sobre. Se levantó y se desapareció con destino Grimmaud Place, debía escribir varias cartas, entre ellas a Ron para compartir su felicidad con él.

* * *

_**¡Hola a todos! se que he estado muy desaparecida últimamente, no tengo escusa, lo siento realmente. **_

_**En compensación, les traigo este capitulo que es mucho mas largo que de costumbre, ¡no se pueden quejar!**_

_**Como siempre, acepto críticas, flores, tomatazos. los crucios no se aceptan, mi musa anda decaída, así que crucios no por favor, mejor rosas y margaritas... gladiolos también pueden ser, de esos rojos inmensos que hay por ahí. **_

_**Con Cada Reviews que le dejan a mi musa harán de este, mi mundo personal, un lugar mas lindo para seguir en él.**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo, **_

_**Valitos.**_


End file.
